Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an embedded multimedia card (eMMC), and more particularly, to an eMMC for reducing input/output latency and a method of operating the same.
An MMC is a flash memory card standard. An eMMC is a standard for an embedded MMC defined by the Joint Electron Devices Engineering Council (JEDEC). According to the eMMC standard, communications are based on an 11-signal bus. The eMMC may be embedded in mobile communication devices, such as smart phones, for example.